City of Death
by 15millerj
Summary: In COG; at the lake Valentine wins, Jace doesn't show up to be killed and the angel doesn't kill Valentine or give him his wish. When Sebastian throws her in the lake, Valentine jumps in to save her. He heals Clary and forces to work for him as an enforcer, the followers of Valentine that control the rogues. Clary is forced to create power runes... read full summary inside. :)
1. Summary

In COF; at the lake Valentine wins,** Jace doesn't show up to be killed and the angel doesn't kill Valentine or give him his wish. **

When Sebastian throws Clary in the lake, Valentine jumps in to save her. He heals Clary and forces her to work for him as an enforcers the followers of Valentine that control the rogues. Clary is forced to create runes, ones that give Valentine the complete power over his followers and others.

Clary's friends and family got away but it's not enough to control her fears. She's deathly afraid. If she sees them... any of them, what will stop her from turning them in or even worse killing them. She may have power over her mind, but not her body.

Valentine trains Clary to be just as good as Sebastian (Johnathan). Sebastian's Jealous. He tried to kill her once and if he ever gets the chance he'll try again.

I know I know this summary is really really bad. The idea is good its just when I change the end of the book so much it's hard to really explain because I'll end up getting reviews that say, BUT THIS HAPPENED... AND THAT HAPPENED... Ugh okay :)

This just the summary. I'm almost done with my first fan fic, Dangerous Lives (Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead). I have two more chapters to upload and then the epilogue. So I hope by Sunday to have the Prologue up for this.

Thank you for giving this a chance :)

-Jenna


	2. Prologue

Hey guys! This is just the prologue so I'm sorry if it's a little short. I like to write at least a thousand words. Enjoy and please review.

-Jenna

**PROLOGUE**

(Please pretend Clary didn't portal over the water if u know what I mean)

Clary took one last look at the fight, knowing that Jace would probably kill her for this. But she had to. She couldn't just sit and wait for her knight to come. So she took a deep breath and jumped.

When she appeared next tot eh lake she lost her footing, coming down face first, into the ground. She stood slowly and looked around. Valentine stood a good fifty feet away working at an alter. He didn't look up. Maybe he hadn't seen her. "Nice of you to join me Clarissa." He spoke continuing to move things around. He picked up the mortal sword and moved it to the side. Clary walked slowly towards him, her Steele in her hand. When she got within arms length she stopped, watching him wearily. "That will do nothing for you." HE said, referring to the Steele. "Put it down slowly before I lose my temper." She made no move to do what he demanded. He glanced up at her and set the mortal cup down. "I gave an order Clarissa." She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't control me Valentine." He turned completely to face her.

"You know, I really do despise this idea of calling parents by their first names. I am your father you're your acquaintance."

"You are not my father." She growled." She growled. Valentine showed a glimmer of a smile.

"And so he's not your brother?" Clary's brow furrowed as Jonathan slammed the butt of his sword into the side of her head. She crumpled to the ground with a cry. "You didn't have to hurt her." Valentine said. Jonathan shrugged. The way his black eyes shone in the moonlight would make anyone believe they were having a nightmare.

"We should just kill her. HE hissed. Valentine ignored his son.

"What of Jonathan?" Jonathan cracked his jaw.

"You know it's less confusing if you call him Jace, everyone calls him Jace." Clary groaned. Jonathan didn't answer.

"She's a pathetic little thing isn't she?" Jonathan said. "Cute. But pathetic." Valentine stood up again.

"I'm sorry." Valentine whispered in a voice Jonathan had never heard before. It sounded like sympathy. Jonathan clenched his jaw.

"She's bad for us Father." He hissed. "She'll get in the way." Valentine had his back turned. He knelt down slowly and picked up his half conscious sister.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Valentine said calmly. "Son, put her down." HE jutted out his chin and tightened his grip on her neck.

"No father." Clary went flying through the air and landed back first into the water. It bubbled but she didn't rise.

"I put a paralyzing rune on her!" Valentine shucked his jacket and jumped into the freezing water.

"I know." Jonathan muttered to himself. Ever since his father had found out about Clary he'd be obsessed with her, saying that she was an asset. She was important. He wanted the distractions gone!

Valentine reappeared fifty feet off the shore with a once again unconscious Clary. He pulled her onto the bank and started doing compressions. Jonathan took a step closer. "Get over there!" Valentine roared. "Now!" Grumbling he did what he was told. Clary coughed and rolled onto her side sputtering out water. Valentine rushed to heal the poison in her system and his own.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan hissed, watching his father carry Clary off.

"Grab the mortal sword and cup!" he called back not answering his son's question. "It won't work to call the angel. We don't' have everything."


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and nothing more unfortunately. (I'll do some things on Jace to so don't ya'll worry. **

**-Jen**

**Chapter Two**

**(2 years later)**

Clary groaned as she slammed face first into the hard wooden floor. Only seconds later she was pulled back up by the hair. "Are you really that weak Clarissa?" Jonathan hissed into her ear. "Fight!" She was trying she really was. This was how Jonathan got his kicks. Literally. From the moment Valentine had saved her life he'd hated her. And when their father had decided that Jonathan would be the one to train Clary, he just got meaner, finding a way to beat her up without getting yelled at by Valentine.

"Just give me a moment." She breathed, hunching over. Jonathan made no move to back up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Move away before I fucking throw up on you!" Yes, Clary swore. Many things had changed since that day on the lake. Valentine had won. He controlled everything.

Those months, while the Morgenstern Castle was being completed, Valentine was able to manipulate Clary. He got her to create a rune for him that he called "Complete Obedience." Clary had it on the inside of her right wrist. He'd also made her create another rune for the Enforcers, those who "enforced" his laws and hunted the demons still present in the city. It was large and oval like and was on the Left shoulder. It enhanced all of the other runes present on any shadow hunter, making them practically invincible. Clary had that one too. She walked the grounds at night, with Jonathan in the Enforcer uniform. Her first week on the job she'd killed two high-powered demons. She'd had a thrill.

Clary still had a mind of her own however. She still hated her father. She still hated Jonathan and she still wanted to find Jace. But her obedience rune kept her from speaking out to any of them and if she even sighted Jace or any of her friends or rebels on the list, she'd have to bring them in.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at his little sister and grabbed the bucket sitting in the corner of the room. He slammed it in front of her and watched as she vomited up her breakfast. "You done?" He snapped at her grinding his teeth. Clary glared up at him her eyes narrowing.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Would you like me to stop?" She hissed before curling back over the bucket. Jonathan groaned and turned away. This was taking up too much of his valuable time.

"I think that's enough for one day Jonathan." Valentines voice boomed through the large room. Jonathan went rigid. He watched his father walk over to Clary and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He noticed her body tense at his touch and smiled a bit at it. "Is something funny?" Valentine snapped drawing his son's gaze.

"No sir." He tried not to growl. He walked over to the wall and flicked a switch. The walls flipped showing the weapons on the other side. He set his Katana sword in it's holding along with Clary's and flicked the switch again hiding the weapons. He left then.

Valentine shook his head at his boy and turned back to Clary. He lifted her to her feet and guided her out into the hallway. He knew Jonathan hated her. It was why he'd chosen his son to train Clary in the first place. He beat on her without remorse and in return she trained to defend herself. She'd learned how to fight six times any other Shadow Hunter he knew. Valentine walked his daughter to her room. She went straight to the bathroom where she wiped her mouth with a rag.

"You remind me so much of your mother." He sighed happily. Clary dipped the rag in sink and looked at him through the mirror. She didn't say it but Valentine could see the hate in her eyes. He chose to ignore it. He brushed back a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "Why don't you take a shower? I'll see you for dinner." Clary pursed her lips and nodded keeping her face blank. It was what he liked to see and she wanted to keep him happy.

She watched him leave out the corner of her eyes then slumped against the bathroom wall. She let out a shaky breath and once felt calm turned on shower faucet. She slipped out of her sticky wet clothes and under the warm jets of water that pelted her from above.

When she'd first come to her new home she couldn't believe how big her room was. It was the size of her old apartment with a private balcony overlooking the city bellow. It was only the city without power since they'd built the Castle outside of that perimeter. She had her own walk in closet already fitted with clothes her size, and her bathroom was the size of her old bedroom. On top of everything else she'd noticed that above the balcony, inside the room, there were crisscrossing wooden beams. After a few months of training with Jonathan she climbed them only to discover another room, obviously meant for storage. She always went there for peace and quiet.

Clary rinsed her hair and enjoyed the comforting warmth not willing to get out of the shower until it had gone cold. She blow dried her hair and changed into the black skin tight spandex short sleeved shirt with the Morgenstern emblem over the heart, slipped on her ring, a birthday present from Valentine, skinny jeans and black chained combat boots. She left her hair down since she preferred it that way and went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. She looked over the city. It wasn't as happy as she remembered it being. Instead it was dark and gloomy. She couldn't see anyone about on the streets except for a group of Enforcers.

Deciding it was too cold for her she slipped back inside and pulled on her Enforcer jacket, which had the emblem over her left shoulder and took out went to her easel, yet another present from Valentine. She drew Jace outlining his chiseled jaw and piercing blue eyes. She missed him everyday so much that it hurt her.

"Drawing him _again _Clarissa." She snapped her head around from her bed. Jonathan stood there sneering at her with his head cocked to the side. She closed her drawing pad.

"What do you want John?" She asked sighing. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged.

"Father wants us to work a double shift tonight." He stated matter-of-factly. Clary immediately tensed. They were supposed to work the streets from six to ten. For Clary to spend an extra four hours with her brother was complete and utter torture. She groaned inwardly. It was twelve o'clock at the moment. That gave her two hours to get down to the city. She needed to eat since she'd thrown up her breakfast earlier. She stood and walked over to the door Jonathan was currently blocking.

"Move." She said to him. He leaned foreward, inches from her face.

"Say the magic word Clare." He responded. Clary ground her teeth together.

"Please move Jonathan." Snorting he stepped aside allowing her to exit her room. He followed her down the steps to the kitchen where one of the servants was preparing some kind of soup. Clary dug into the fridge and pulled out ham, cheese, lettuce and Mayo. The servant handed clary the fresh French bread from the bread drawer.

"Make me one of the dear sister." Jonathan ordered sitting up on the stool. Clary's eyes shot up to meet his.

"Say the magic word John." She mocked him. Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"Now." Shaking her head Clary finished making one sandwich and slid it over to him, mentally wishing he wasn't watching her so she could've spit into it. She made her self one and ate it at the counter not bothering to sit down. "Come on Sis." Jonathan spoke getting up to leave. "Lets go weapon up. We've got some demons to


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

JACE groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the basement taking notice of Alex and Magnus curled up together in the back of the room, Isabel with her mom and dad, and Clary's mom with Luke. A few other families along with Simon slept here and there. No matter the difference between them they all had a common goal: hide away from Valentine and his goons. Some of them may hate each other but all had concluded it was better tolerating each other than dying.

Jace noticed that Clary's mother was awake staring up at the cracked ceiling. Jace maneuvered his way around the room, avoiding the sleeping bodies on the floor. They all slept during the day. It was safer to roam at night, where they were less likely to be spotted.

"Hey" Jace said sitting next to the older woman. She smiled slightly at him and sighed.

"Hello Jace." She breathed not looking at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked sincerely. It was hard for her, more so than the others to cope with the loss of Clary. She was her mother after all. They all thought she was dead. Even while Valentine's men attacked the city they'd all searched for her, calling her name. There was screaming. There was crying. Even though a body hadn't been found they'd concluded she was dead.

Jace knew she wasn't gone. He felt bad for not telling the rest of the family but there were very good reasons. It had been four months ago that he'd spotted her. She'd been different; thinner, more toned, and deadly. She'd been on the back streets with _him_ in an Enforcer Uniform. He'd contemplated running to her and killing that stupid Sebastian, as Jace had decided to call him. However, all that changed when Sebastian had smelled a demon. The two worked in sync, like they'd been fighting together all their lives. Clary fought like she'd been trained from a baby, with brute force. He'd known the moment Clary killed that high-powered demon that Valentine had done something to her.

Clary's mom spoke, and he came back to the present. "Living but not living." She answered bleakly. Jace brushed his hair back.

"I'm going out tonight." He told her. She turned then to look at him.

"Take someone with you this time will you?" Jace nodded, not liking the idea but choosing to make Clary's mom happy.

CLARY walked slowly behind her brother checking the alleys for any sign of movement. It had been quiet the last four hours and the night shift was beginning. Her feet hurt, her legs hurt, and her earlier shower felt pointless. "Come on Clary. I know you can walk faster than that." Jonathan's voice echoed off the close buildings. She hadn't noticed that she'd stopped walking. Grumbling to himself Jonathan stalked back over to her. "Did you not hear me?" He snapped grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm tired." She whined. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes," He growled. "I just wanna-" His voice faded as he turned towards a dark ally to the right of them. He took a sniff and reached behind him to pull out one of his swords. "Looks like we're gunna get some action tonight Clar" He nudged her forward. She always went first and she hated it.

She crept into the dark space pulling out her sword on the way. In case of an emergency she had a gun inside her jacket and knives sheathed inside her wrists that popped out with a flick.

The thing that attacked her looked like a gigantic white tiger and she knew immediately that it was a shifter. The thing bared it's teeth at her, drool dripping from the corner of it's mouth. Clary cried out as the thing pranced on her. It was the second time today that she'd been thrown to the ground.

"Here kitty Kitty." Jonathan chanted through clenched teeth. He ran at the creature. Clary stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants before looking to help. Jonathan seemed to be doing fine until the cat's humungous tail whipped around and slammed into his stomach. That much force would've knocked Clary back down but he held his ground, being pushed back about five feet. He was unscathed and was hissing back at the creature. It was his stupid demon side. Clary took the cat's distraction to plunge her sword into the creature, all the way to the hilt. It cried out in rage, wobbling back and forth as blood leaked out of the wound. Together Clary and Jonathan pushed the creature to the back of the dead end ally. The cats features flickered before it shifter into a girl with long blond hair and freckles under her eyes. The sword stayed where it was inches from her heart.

"P-please." She whispered. Jonathan laughed evilly.

"You were trying to kill us!"

"Only… trying… to protect… myself. You… were going to… kill me. You… enforcers… are all the same." At that Clary whipped her sword to the shifter's neck, fully prepared to chop her in half. "W-w-wait!" She struggled to get the words out. "I can help you. I.. I know where they're hiding. The ones you've had bulletins out for." Clary tensed. _Jace. _She pulled her sword back ready to swing.

"_Hold up Clarissa!"_ He spoke walking closer to the girl. Clary lowered her arm. It was an order. She had to listen to him. Her brain struggled with the conflicting thoughts. "I know when people are lying." Clary swallowed. "So choose your words carefully."

"John-" She began.

"_Shut up!"_ He smiled at the girl. "Tell us and your death will be quick." He swore smiling at her. She whimpered.

"you'd kill me anyway." She stated in a whisper. Jonathan sliced his knife down her cheek. "OKAY OKAY!" she exclaimed in fear. "On Meldeeve Street. There's a small hose with pink curtains in the windows. They're hiding in the basement!" Smiling Jonathan stood up and began walking away.

"Y-you're not-"

"Clary, Finish her will you?" Clary turned to the shaking shifter with hate. The girl studied her with half closed eyes.

"You're Clarissa Fray aren't you?" She whispered. Clary tensed. "I've… met your mother…She thinks your dead." Clary gripped the sword tightly in her hand and swung, not wanting to hear another word from the girl.

"What took you so long?" Jonathan snapped, grabbing Clary's ponytail and pulling her back to him. She groaned in discomfort. "Answer me!" She swallowed.

"The shifter started talking about Mother." She cried. "Let me go Jonathan!" He pushed her and she stumbled a few feet. "What the hell!" She yelled turning to look at him. Jonathan smiled.

"If Father would let me I'd beat you up all day." He said casually. "Unfortunatly, I have orders. Come on." Jonathan turned in the other direction. Clary stood for a few minutes to control her breathing then followed him down the street. Jonathan stopped in front of a small building. Clary, knowing what it was, groaned.

"Jonathan-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"_Clarissa I am ordering you to shut up!" _That one did it. Clary didn't say another word but she did cross her arms over her chest. They were supposed to be working not going to a bar. Clary wasn't even old enough to go into one. It wasn't the first time he'd skipped out of work to go drink though. Jonathan opened the door. Clary looked around the deserted street. For some reason she felt like she was being watched.

The bartender eyed Clary wearily. She kept her head up high and stared the amn down. He quickly went back to cleaning the tables. "Sit." Jonathan told her pulling out a stool. She sat slowly and he leaned over the counter.

"Miller's light and get her some chardonnay." Clary tensed.

"I don't drink." She said quickly.

"Sh-she's underage sir-" Jonathan turned his shoulder to show his enforcers emblem. The bartender paled.

"S-sorry. I-it's hard t-to see in here. I'll get them right away. O-on the house." He added.

"That's what I like to hear." Clary glared at her brother.

"You're so mean." She muttered. Jonathan rested both his hands on her shoulders.

"If you're lucky maybe you'll turn out just like me." She held back a snarky remark. The bartender handed them both their drinks. Jonathan took his and walked over to a booth on the other side of the room.

"I gave you gingerale." He whispered. "And some cherry coloring." Clary nodded.

"Thanks. He's an ass." She muttered shaking her head and taking a sip of her fake alcohol. She watched Jonathan chat with a blond girl. They seemed to know each other.

Clary had thought about running more than once. Jonathan had never looked at her more than a minute at a time giving her enough time to sneak away. However Valentine had drilled teachings into her head.

About a month before they'd moved into their new home Clary had still been fighting with them, arguing, and screaming at Valentine and Jonathan. He'd grabbed her by the neck, chained her in the closet, and made her listen to rerun tapes drilling instructions into her head; what was right and what was wrong. He'd left her there for two days without food for water. She'd learned her lesson then. Also, she'd realized that her brother had too much fun punishing her.

An hour passed and Jonathan still made no move to leave. Clary couldn't leave without him. They'd both get a beating from Valentine. Getting annoyed she stood up and walked over to Jonathan.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Going out for some air since you won't take me home." The girl studied Clary, clicking her long nails together. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." A few minutes could turn into a few hours real quick. Nodding, Clary turned and walked out of the bar and into the refreshing cool night air. Her feet felt better since she got to sit down but her body was sticky with sweat. She wanted a shower. She unzipped her uniform jacket and slid it off her arms allowing the cold air to hit her sending chills up her body. She leaned against the next building and watched down the street. She felt uneasy though. She really felt like someone was watching her.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

JACE watched Clary go into the bar. It was chocking they hadn't run straight to Valentine with the news. He felt lucky though that they'd moved safe houses the previous night. He remembered that shifter, Camie he believed her name was; she'd probably believed the information she'd given them was true. In a way it was. Sebastian probably knew that. Or they'd already breached that safe house. They were barely ahead of Valentine, moving just in time to escape his goons' hands.

When Sebabstian had thrown Clary by the hair he'd wanted to jump down there and wipe that ugly grin off of his face. "Thanks for ditching me Jace." Isabelle snapped coming to sit down next to him on the rooftop. "What're we watching?" Jace didn't answer her. He wanted to see Clary come out of there but knew that if they stayed Isabel would spot her.

"Sorry Iz," He said. "I hadn't realized you missed my hotness." A smile formed at the corner of her lips.

"Your comebacks are getting weak Jace." She laughed. Jace shrugged and continued watching the street, wrapping his arms around his knees. Isabelle knew something was off with him but shrugged it off. She felt bad for the kid. He'd lost everything, they all had.

They sat there for over an hour. Jace just stared at the bar ahead of him and Isabelle was starting to think something was really wrong. He hadn't moved an inch. She wasn't even sure he was blinking.

"Jace, maybe we should go…" The door to the pub slammed shut below them. Jace jerked upright. Isabelle recognized the red head almost immediately.

"that's-" He slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling the noise.

"Shhhh. Don't let her hear you." She looked at him like he had three heads. He released his grip on her.

"I-I can't believe she's alive." Isabelle whispered. Jace gave her a quick glance. Clary removed her jacket. She had all of the Shadow Hunter Runes now, Jace could see. He and Isabelle noticed the large black oval rune on her shoulder.

"W-what is that?" Isabelle whispered.

"It looks like the emblem on the enforcer uniform." Jace responded leaning closer.

"We need to talk to her-" Jace grabbed her arm.

"I-I've been watching her for about a week now Iz," He said ignoring the angry look he was getting. "I don't know what they did to her but she's a killing machine. I wouldn't risk it until we know more." Isabelle shook her head but didn't struggle to get out of his grip.

"She's in one of _their _uniforms." He hissed. Jace looked at the ground.

"Clarissa!" Two men were approaching her, both in their uniforms smiling. She gave them a slight wave, keeping her face blank. "We haven't seen you around lately." One of them said. "Where've you been?" Clary forced a smile. She opened her mouth to respond when Jonathan strode out of the bar. The guys instantly lost their smiles. She glanced at him and they understood her reasoning.

"Jared." Jonathan said. "Carl." The guys mumbled a hello.

"W-we'll see you later I hope." Jared said taking his friend and slipping into the bar.

"What were you talking to them for?" Jonathan asked. Clary swallowed.

"They just showed up. They're my friends John." He rolled his eyes. She knew what he was thinking 'You shouldn't have friends. You're dad's little slave.' Clary averted her gaze. "Can we just get back?" She sighed. Jonathan didn't answer right away. When she looked back up at him we was sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" he said. "No of course you don't." Clary watched him make a complete circle.

"You're acting like a dog John. Please let's go back? I'm tired." Growling in frustration he glanced down at her.

"We still have another hour of patrol. If we go back an hour early who'll he kill? Me." Clary dropped her shoulders. "GODDAMNIT!" Jonathan yelled abruptly slamming his fist into wall. "What the hell is that smell!"

"Look… You're tired. I'm tired. We aren't going to work well if we stay up anyway. Can we please just go back." Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"We have orders Clary."

"You got the orders. Not me. I'm tired and I'm going back. You can follow me if you want." She turned to leave. Jonathan grabbed her arm.

"I am not getting in trouble for you. I never wanted you here. Father should've let you die in that lake." Clary clenched her jaw.

"There's one thing we agree on." She snapped back. "Now I'm going home."

"No you're not!" She shrugged herself out of his grip and started backing away.

"I'm going home Jonathan. If you want to order me back go ahead but you're going to _have_ to order me." Jonathan's black eyes bore into hers. He didn't fight, just watched as she went farther and farther down the street. After she disappeared out of his sight he took a deep breath. He had orders to not let her get hurt. He also had orders to finish the shift. He knew he'd get into more trouble if Clary got hurt so he rushed after her. She'd feel his anger towards her tomorrow.

Clary knocked softly on Valentine's study door. "Father?" She questioned. She loathed calling him Father, but it had been one of the orders she'd been given. Actually it was one of the first orders and it drove her crazy. She heard some shuffling of papers.

"Come in Clarissa." Valentine's study was actually the mansion's library. It almost resembled the Institutes. It had two floors each twenty feet high. The second floor was more of a surrounding balcony with a spiral staircase on each side. Clary walked over to her father's desk and sat down in a chair. "You're early home." Valentine stated, not looking up at her. Clary swallowed.

"I was tired Father." She fidgeted with her hands. "Jonathan was acting like a dog. He couldn't tell what smell was what. I thought I was going to pass out." Valentine signed his name on a paper and looked up at his daughter.

"You guys were… tired." He sighed.

"W-we couldn't work efficiently. If we were attacked… I don't know what would happen." Valentine cracked his neck.

"And where is Jonathan?" He knew Jonathan wasn't allowed to leave Clary unprotected.

"Right here Father." Clary hadn't even heard the door open. Jonathan rested a hand on her shoulder. She could feel his nails digging into her skin. "I followed her home from a distance. She wouldn't listen to me when I said we still had another hour of patrol." Valentine stood and walked over to his son, tilting his head to the side.

"Did you order her John?"

"I-"

"Because if you'd ordered her then you'd still be working. Wouldn't you?"

"I-"

"And here you are. So who really wanted to leave?" Valentine took a step closer. "The angel child?"

"Father-" Clary shot out of her chair.

"Or the Demon _boy_?" Jonathan's hand wrapped around his father's neck in less than a second and lifted him off of the ground. Valentine wasn't fazed though. He was used to his son's aggressiveness.

"Don't you _dare _compare me to Clarissa!" John hissed venomously.


End file.
